The invention concerns an arrangement for distributing articles for dispatch with a distributing conveyor, which is used to convey the articles for dispatch one after another along a conveying route and transfer them to collecting containers that are provided at delivery locations along the conveying route, and which has a control device that determines the delivery locations for the articles for dispatch.
Arrangements of this type are used, for example, in post offices for sorting articles for dispatch according to delivery districts. For this, the distributing conveyor generally has a number of conveying bins, respectively holding one article for dispatch, which can be conveyed one after another along a conveying loop and from which the articles for dispatch can be dropped into collecting containers. Articles for dispatch that are intended for one delivery district respectively are collected in the collecting containers. The dispatch addresses for the individual articles for dispatch as well as the assignment between the articles for dispatch and the conveying bins are detected by the control device in order to control the dropping of the articles for dispatch from the conveying bins. In this case, the addresses can be detected automatically by means of a scanner or through a manual input. As described above, the known arrangement can be operated automatically with few personnel. But, any further distribution of the articles for dispatch delivered to the collecting containers requires a relatively high number of personnel.